


Hollywood Land

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Stiles Stilinski, Jazz - Freeform, M/M, Musician Derek Hale, Singer Stiles Stilinski, Songwriter Derek Hale, Stiles is a jazz singer, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29353461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is an aspiring young actor and singer living in Hollywood and looking for a break. He's a singing waiter at a restaurant.Derek Hale is a young unknown songwriter who plays piano at a jazz club in Hollywood.They have both just broken up with their previous boyfriends. And they both want to pursue their careers and be successful in Hollywood. This is a story about a place called Hollywood. And that some people call Hollywood Land.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Jackson Whittemore/Liam Dunbar, Theo Raeken/Matt Daehler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Hollywood Land

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a movie.

It was 7 P.M. and Derek Hale was preparing to leave his apartment for his job as the pianist at a jazz club in Hollywood. His boyfriend Theo Raeken had been out all day and came in the door just as Derek was leaving.  
"Hi, Theo", Derek said. "I haven't seen you all day. Is everything ok?"  
Theo went into the apartment and turned around.  
"Derek, before you leave, I have something to tell you", he replied.  
"What is it?", Derek asked.  
"Remember that screen test I made?" Theo replied. "The one that that the studio rejected? Well, a tv director saw it and contacted me. He wants to star me in a new tv series that he's producing".  
"That's great, Theo", Derek said. He moved to hug Theo, but Theo pushed him away.  
"There's more", Theo said. "The director and I have been seeing each other for the past few weeks".  
"You mean, you're having an affair with him?", Derek asked  
"Yes", Theo replied. "And I'm leaving you, Derek. I'm moving in with him".  
Derek was in shock. He stood looking at Theo.  
"Do you mean that you don't love me anymore?", he asked.  
Theo shrugged.  
"Yes, that's what I mean", he said. "And I also mean that my career is more important than my relationship with you. Or with anyone else".  
Derek looked at Theo.  
"Don't do this Theo", he said. "Don't leave me".  
Theo shook his head and walked past Derek.  
"When you get back tonight, I'll be gone", he replied. "Now, I have to go pack my bags. Goodbye, Derek".  
"Goodbye, Theo", Derek said sadly.  
He turned and walked slowly out of the apartment.

Derek grieved the loss of his love with Theo. But he pulled himself together and went on with his life.  
A few months after the breakup he was trying out new singers for his act. He had a phone call from a young man who wanted to audition for him. Derek arrived at the club in the afternoon, before it opened. The young man was standing on the sidewalk waiting for him.  
"Derek Hale", the young man said. "HI. I'm Stiles Stilinski. I'm here to audition as your singer".  
"Hello, Stiles", Derek replied. "I'm ready to hear you sing".  
They shook hands and both felt an electric charge between them. They stood looking at each other for a moment.  
'Beautiful', Derek thought.  
'Handsome', Stiles thought.  
They went into the club and Derek sat down at the piano. Stiles handed him his sheet music.  
"I'd like to start with 'These Foolish Things' by Billie Holiday", Stiles said.  
Derek began to play and Stiles sang the song with depth and beauty.  
Derek looked at Stiles in amazement.  
"That was great, Stiles!", he said.  
Stiles smiled.  
"Thank you, Derek", he replied. "Shall I do another?".  
"Yes", Derek replied. "How about 'Melancholy Baby' by Ella Fitzgerald?"  
Derek played again and Stiles sang the song beautifully.  
"Another one?", Stiles asked.  
"Oh, yes!", Derek replied. "How about 'The Nearness of You', by Sarah Vaughan".  
Derek played and Stiles sang the song with deep emotion and smooth feeling.  
"You've got the job!", Derek said. "Stiles, you have a beautiful voice! And a very dramatic voice! I've never heard anything like it!"  
"Thank you, Derek", Stiles replied. They agreed on a salary. They would be performing at the club five nights a week.  
"When do you want me to start?", Stiles asked.  
"As soon as possible", Derek replied.  
"Tomorrow night?", Stiles asked.  
"Tomorrow night", Derek replied. "We can rehearse tomorrow afternoon. But for now, how about I take you to dinner?"  
"That sounds good to me", Stiles said.  
They smiled and looked at each other for a long moment. Then they went to dinner together.

Stiles began singing at the club the next night. And he was a sensation. Word spread about him, and soon the club was packed every night that they performed. Derek increased his salary. And the owner of the club was thrilled.  
One afternoon Stiles and Derek were in his apartment rehearsing. Then they sat down to talk.  
"So tell me about what happened with Theo", Stiles said. "That is, if you want to tell me about it".  
"I want to tell you". Derek replied. He sighed.  
"I've lived in Hollywood for five years", he said. "I met Theo two years ago when he first came to Hollywood. I was getting what jobs I could playing piano in clubs. And Theo was working as a waiter in the daytime and getting small roles in live theater at night. We seemed to be happy and in love. At least I was. But then Theo got a screen test with a movie studio. It was rejected, but then it was seen by a tv director. Theo got a role on a tv series. Then he broke up with me. He became the paramour of the tv director. He said that he didn't love me anymore. That his career was more important than our relationship. I believe now that he never really loved me. And that's the story. What about you, Stiles? What's your story?"  
Stiles sighed as well.  
"I came to Hollywood five years ago", he said. "I'm from a small town in Northern California called Beacon Hills. My dad's the sheriff there. When I got to Hollywood I got a job as a singing waiter. But I'm an actor as well as a singer. At night I worked in the theater, getting what parts I could. And I tried out for roles in films. But success seemed to elude me. I fell in love as well, with a guy named Ennis. He was a truck driver, out on the road a lot. I found out two years ago that he was cheating on me. So I left him. He just shrugged and said good luck. I don't think that he ever loved me. I was beginning to think that my show business career was over. Until my luck changed. You hired me and that made the difference".  
"You're very talented", Derek said.  
"You're very talented, as well", Stiles replied.  
They smiled at each other and held hands.  
"I'm in love with you, Stiles", Derek said.  
"I'm in love with you too, Derek", Stiles replied.  
They kissed each other passionately.  
"Wow!", Derek said.  
"Wow indeed", Stiles replied.  
"I never felt this way with Theo", Derek said.  
"I never felt this way with Ennis", Stiles replied.  
They smiled at each other and kissed again.  
"Just out of curiosity, what was the name of the director that became Theo's bedmate?", Stiles asked.  
"Matt Daehler", Derek answered. "Have you heard of him?"  
"Yeah", Stiles replied. "I've never met him, but I understand that he's a real creep".

Stiles performed all of the great jazz standards at the club. And Derek wrote original songs for him to sing as well.  
"These songs are great, Derek!", Stiles said. "You're a very talented songwriter!"  
'And you sing them great, Stiles!", Derek replied. "You're a very talented singer!"

Stiles and Derek began dating each other. They were very much in love. One night after dinner they sat on the sofa hugging, caressing and kissing each other.  
"I love you Derek", Stiles said.  
"I love you Stiles", Derek replied.  
"I'm ready, sweetheart", Stiles said.  
"I'm ready too, darling", Derek replied.  
They went into the bedroom, stood by the bed, and removed each other's clothes. They kissed again, then fell naked upon the bed together. Both of their big long thick cocks were standing up hard, red, and throbbing against their stomachs. They kissed and explored each other's bodies. They licked and sucked each other's big hard cocks and large balls. Then they kissed again.  
"I want to fuck you first, darling", Derek said. "Then I want you to fuck me".  
"That sounds good to me, sweetheart", Stiles replied.  
Derek fucked Stiles and they both cried out in ecstasy as their orgasms overwhelmed them.  
Then Stiles fucked Derek and once again they both cried out in ecstasy as their orgasms overwhelmed them.  
Then they kissed and held each other close, whispering endearments to each other and falling asleep in each other's arms.

The next week, after a performance at the club, two of the patrons came up to the stage to congratulate them.  
"Hi, I'm Jackson Whittemore, and this is my husband, Liam Dunbar", Jackson said. "We think that you both are great!"  
"Yeah", Liam said. "You're terrific".  
"Jackson Whittemore, the director? And Liam Dunbar the scriptwriter?", Stiles asked.  
"Yes", Jackson replied. "That's us".  
"Wow!", Stiles said. "Thank you!"  
"And thank you from me!", Derek added.  
"We loved the old standard songs. And we adored the new songs", Jackson said. "Did you write them, Derek?"  
"Yes, I did", Derek replied.  
"Well, you are a great songwriter. And Stiles is a great singer", Jackson said.  
"And we want to ask you a question", Liam added.  
"You see, Liam has written a script for a film musical about a young singer, and I'm going to direct it", Jackson said. "It's called 'Jazz Man', and we would like to start production on it as soon as possible".  
"And we want to know if Stiles would do a screen test to try out for the lead role in the film and if Derek would agree to write the musical score for the film", Liam added.  
"Heck, yeah!", Stiles said.  
"Heck, yeah from me, too!", Derek added.

Stiles' screen test was a brilliant success. Jackson and Liam loved it. And Jackson and Liam loved Derek's musical score. They were both signed to make the film.

Right before they started filming they all had lunch together.  
"Derek", Jackson said, "Someone told me that you used to date Theo Raeken".  
"Yeah", Derek replied. "He left me. And I'm well rid of him".  
He smiled at Stiles.  
"I've got my true love, now", he said.  
Stiles smiled at Derek.  
"And I've got my true love, now", he replied.  
"Theo's with Matt Daehler now", Liam said with a grimace.  
"I'm not impressed with Theo", Jackson said. "He's not a very good actor. I think that he will be a flash in the pan. And I've never liked Matt Daehler. He's an opportunist. He reminds me of a big lizard sitting on a rock and stinging people with his tail".  
They all laughed.

The filming went wonderfully. When the movie was finished they celebrated with dinner.  
"I think that we have a big hit", Jackson said.  
"So do I", Liam replied.

After they finished the movie Stiles and Derek got married. They had a quiet ceremony with just their close friends and families in attendance. Then they went to San Francisco for their honeymoon.  
When they returned they prepared for the premiere of the film.

The movie was a blockbuster, a huge success, and the critics loved it. They gave Stiles lavish praise for his acting and singing and they gave Derek lavish praise for his musical score. The movie going public loved Stiles, loved the music, and loved the film.  
The film made Stiles into a huge movie star and Derek into a successful film composer.  
That year at the Oscar ceremonies, Stiles sang the nominated song from the film.  
Then Derek won the Oscar for Best Score and the Oscar for Best Song and Stiles won the Oscar for Best Actor. Liam won the Oscar for Best Script and Jackson won the Oscar for Best Director. And 'Jazz Man' won the Oscar for Best Picture.

Theo's tv show ended after three seasons, and he starred in his first movie for Matt.  
The film was a disaster at the box office. The people stayed away in droves and the critics called it the worst movie of the year. Theo got poor reviews for his acting.  
Theo and Matt made a second movie which also flopped.  
Then a third movie which flopped worse than the first two movies did.  
The critics said that the blame lay partly in the poor plots of the movies, and partly in the fact that Theo just wasn't a very good actor.  
Theo was washed up in Hollywood. No one wanted to finance his movies anymore.  
Matt refused to star him in any more movies.  
Theo and Matt admitted that they had never loved each other, and split up.  
Theo went on to make low budget films in other countries. They weren't very successful.

Stiles and Derek produce many more hit films.  
Stiles is an enormous success, and becomes a top actor in Hollywood and a top recording artist, and Derek is a big successful songwriter, and writes the music for many more films and writes songs for Stiles to record.  
And they have a long, loving, happy life together.  
Every night they make love and fall asleep in each other's arms.  
"I love you, sweetheart", Stiles says.  
"I love you, darling", Derek replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed my story.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
